The Curse Of That Night
by Dazzled by Those Green Eyes
Summary: what happens if stay home Bella Swan listens to her sister Alice and takes her advice. 16 year old Bella's first clubbing night couldn't be that bad, right? WRONG. yes it can and what happens if you find out you have another little mouth to feed when your 17 still in school and not married? will Bella ever get through this rated T for language AH my second fanfic so plz be nice thx
1. The meet

"This can't be happening!" I shouted.

"Bella? Are you okay?" asked Alice from the other side of the door concern full in her voice.

"Do I sound okay to you, Alice?" I shouted back in a harsh voice.

You must be confused, let me explain ….

I'm one of those girls who sit home alone when everyone is having fun. I'm one of them girls who would rather read a book then spend a day shopping. I'm the girl who has to be perfect for my parents' approval. I'm the girl who does not wear heels or skirts but loves flats and jeans.

Well that was until I became 16. I started drinking, smoking and clubbing nearly every night getting wasted until I can't feel my legs. My parents' think that I'm ruining my life by following my sister's footsteps.

My sister Alice used to live in California, but moved to live with her family again and that's when it started. Alice is 20 years old girl with short, spiky black hair with a body of a model and she has a bad habit of buying short sexy dresses, but there was no where she could wear them so she got into clubbing.

She was only here for 2 weeks and she convinced me to go, just for one night to see if I like it and I said no but of course she's Alice she doesn't take no for an answer so after an hour of begging and stalking me I finally gave in. Alice forced me into a super skinny and super tight pink dress with matching heels with it and I could swear I haven't been in it for even a minute and I tripped.

Honestly, I did enjoy that night … maybe a little too much.

I was sitting on a barstool scrolling through my phone and all of a sudden there was a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around and there stood a man with reddish messy hair with emerald green eyes. He smiled at me "hello, beautiful," he said in a sexy velvety voice.

He didn't smell like every other man in this club he smelled sober, for now. He sat beside me on the bar stool looking into my eyes and all I could do was laugh at him.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, not able to keep from laughing. He had confusion written all over his face. "You're not kidding? So girls actually dig that?" I asked now just giggling.

He snorted and turned his face away and I shot my eyebrows up at him, and of course he noticed and turned back to me "It usually works. Maybe you're too old for that. What age are you exactly?" he asked looking disappointed that his little games didn't work this time but still keeping a really hot smirk on his face.

"Oh, I doubt I'm too old," I said rolling my eyes. If I was 16 and that's too old I might call the police on this man.

He rubbed his chin studying me up and down "Maybe around 18, 19 …. 20 anywhere close?" he asked doing that really hot half smile.

"Nope," I said shaking my head and leaning in to get a sip of lemon drop martini that I was holding onto for Alice.

He was still staring at me and I found it funny and creepy at the same time. Weird how you to a club and no one talks to you and the most randomest person walks up to you.

"Stop staring it creepy!" I squealed out the most girlish I have ever made and it felt really good.

He smiled at me and then order himself a beer "Just so you know I wasn't staring I was investigating," he said and he took a sip of his beer.

I lifted one of my eyebrows up "Excuse me?" I asked and I put on a big grin.

"I mean, I'm investigating how old you are. And because you're drinking you're probably over 18 and if you're not 18 then you wouldn't be in here in the first place," he said pointing out the obvious.

Well Alice was with me and everyone knows Alice so they let us in with a 'hello John'. I started liking life with Alice around.

I burst out in hysterical giggles and said "I wouldn't be so sure, buddy." I tapped his hand while I said that and turned back to my drink.

His eyebrows shot up and his mouth formed and 'o' shape. "So, what you're telling me is that you're under 18 and the 'hello beautiful comment didn't work?" he asked and I began laughing me head off like cray-cray.

"Aw the poor little baby didn't get his way and he's surprised?" I asked in my baby voice which made him laugh.

"Ha-ha really funny little Miss I'm under 18 so don't touch me," he said in a really girly voice, I couldn't help but laugh "What? I never said that," I said while laughing my ass off.

He leaned in closer to me "Oh, so you wouldn't mind me touching you?" he asked in a seductive voice unleashing the power of his green eyes on me. I had to think of something before I actually do something stupid, so I said "Fair play, Buddy."

I grabbed my drink and hopped of my bar stool, I looked over my shoulder to see him in shock, I smiled. "Aren't you coming or what?" I asked as I put out one of my hands for him to hold but he was still in shock "Y-you're serious?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes at him and went over to him and grab his hand "Yeah I love dancing and this is the only way you will ever touch me," I smiled, proud of myself.

Review please xxxx

There will be more soon …..


	2. One thing leads to another

He made a suspicious face at me and I blew an air kiss at him "Come on, dance with me please?" I asked pouting and putting on my best puppy dog eyes whispering "Pretty, pretty please."

"Fine," he said as he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close to him winking at me I just giggled and turned my head away from him for a moment.

We danced all night, having fun, getting wasted, talking all night and laughing at each other when one of us slipped. I have to say I really enjoyed it.

In the corner of my eye I saw Alice smirking at me mouthing 'having a good time? Told ya' I just rolled my eyes at her and focussed on dancing when I accidently slipped and I hit my head really hard.

"Shit," I moaned holding my head "Are you all right?" he asked me, sweeping me in his long protective arms around me bridal style I felt so good in there I didn't want to move an inch.

He sat me on a barstool and I already missed his touch around me. "Bella! Bella? Bella, are you okay?" I looked up to see Alice come towards us. "I'm okay Alice don't need to call mom an' dad okay? I'm fine," I mumbled.

"Okay but if you feel dizzy or anything just call me okay?" she asked me seriously. "Yeah I get it," I mumbled. Alice turned to –the man who's name I still don't know "And for you I'll be watching," she pointed her to fingers back and forth their eyes making it clear that she'll be watching.

"Nice to meet you to," he said after her but she just walk on. I turned to him cooked my head to the side and put my hand out "I'm Bella, Bella Swan. Nice to meet you," he smiled at me "Edward, Edward Cullen nice to meet you to beautiful Bella," he said. Instead of shaking my hand he placed a kiss on the top.

I giggled "Very gentlemen like," I said "Cute."

I grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor again before I stopped and turned to face him "So Edward. How old are you really?" I asked as I wiggled my eyebrows at him. He smiled "19 and what about you beautiful?" he asked mimicking my eyebrow waggling.

I bit on my lips and looked down at my shoes thinking.

"Fine you win. I'm 16 years old but 5 more months and I'm 17 so you know not that long," I said still looking at my shoes. I lightly lifted up my chin so I was looking him in the eye. "Well, if you're not too young to come in here and to drink then to me you're okay," he smirked at me and I couldn't help the smile that crept up on my lips "Just okay? Nothing more than okay?" I asked crossing my hands over my chest.

"Yeah, maybe a little bit more then okay," he said coming closer to me. "I think you can do better than, tha-"I said when suddenly I was covered in beer and tequila. I looked at the man how got it over me "OH men do you fucking know how much this dress cost? You're going to pay for this 'cause this doesn't grow on trees!" I spat at him really losing it.

Then I felt two pairs of cold hands pulled me back saying "Bella it's okay, it's not that much anyway and if you want I can buy a brand new one and mom and dad don't need to know about anything just don't do something you'll regret is a prison cell," Alice calmly said I just nodded yes. "Can you just talk to him Alice? Just tell him to pay for the dress? Its you're dress not mine so he should at least pay," I mumbled to Alice so she could only hear, she nodded yes and walked off.

"Everything alright?" Edward asked.

"Just need to get cleaned up. Can you help me? I got extra clothes in the car and Alice is dealing with that dick so that only leaves you. So can you help me?" I asked. He looked at me in weird way "Are you sure you're okay?" asked in a serious yet sarcastic way.

"I'm asking you to help me get cleaned up, I'm not asking to get in your pants," I giggled as he smiled at me "So will you?" I asked.

He cleared his throat "Yes" he said.

I ran out to get my clothes from the car it was freezing out there. When I got in there was no sign of Alice so she was probably dealing with the money thing so I rushed up to Edward "Ready?" I asked he nodded and I grabbed his hand pulling him towards the ladies room –btw it was empty – I couldn't reach my zipper "Some help?" I asked as he came over to me pulling my dress zipper down and swallowed hard and loud.

I let it drop in the ground now only standing in my bra and panties and then go the chills I quickly reached for my t-shirt and jeans and put them on and then I got the heels that were now brownish blackish colour instead of pink and put it in the bin I was about to say something when Edward pinned me up against the wall.  
"I'm going to kiss you," he said "You have 5 second to pull away."

My heart started pounding; did I want to kiss him? I will probably never see him ever again so what could it hurt? Or maybe if I don't see him again I'll feel guilty for what I did.

"Five …" he started.

"Four…"

"Three …"

"Two ..."

Was I ready for this? It's not my first time but still. I don't do one night stands it's just not me. I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them again when he said;

"One…"

Then he crushed his lips to mine and it felt so good I would never be able to stop this. He lifted me of the wall and carried me to the sink work top thing without breaking the kiss.

Left you cliffy yeh I know xxx will be continued.


	3. Oopsy Daisy

I woke up with a really bad head ache. It was so comfortable and so warm and it's also smelled so good in here.

Wait! What happened to me? How did I get home in the first place? Alice probably brought me home, yep, that's it. I rolled to my side and opened my eyes.

I gasped "Shit" I whispered. Edward THE Edward was right beside me on my bed. No, wait this isn't my room, I looked around. Nope. This is defiantly not my room or my house.

We were both naked. I rolled back onto my back squeezed my eyes shut; I have to get out of here. I really carefully got out of the bed not wanting him to wake up. As I got up I looked for my clothes that were scattered all over the room I quickly grabbed all of them and put them on in a rush then I made a run for it – well technically I tiptoed.

As I got to the front door it was closed "What? You must be kidding me!" I mumbled still pulling on the doorknob but it didn't open. I slid down against the door covering my face with my hands. So I either stay until he wakes up or else ….

I looked at the window "Perfect," I happily mumbled running towards the open window. I slipped out the window and starred around me. And how am I going to get home? I have no idea where I am. Then I had an idea to call a cab so I got out my iPhone from my pocket and called a cab.

I got in the cab and told the driver my address and that's when I realised the time on the cabs radio it was 4am. I snuck in the house careful not to wake anyone up as I got to my bedroom door I turned and when into the opposite room. Alice's room.

I poked her head until she woke up "What are you doing here?" she mumbled to me half-awake half asleep. "Alice, you said you wouldn't let me do anything stupid!" I whisper shouted.

She plopped herself on her elbows "What?" she asked confused.

Yeah Alice you probably got drunk and you totally forgot about me.

"I woke up in a strangers bed Alice! Do you know what that means? It means that if mom and dad find out they will kill me! I was supposed to be studying with Angela and Jessica not getting wasted!" I whisper shouted.

She smirked at me. Why is she smirking? This is serious. "Was it that guy?" she asked waggling her eyebrows at me. I looked away from her "You go girl," she giggled while smacking my hand that was resting on her bed.

"What?" I asked "No. Well yes but that's not the point here just promise me you will never ever and I mean ever in your life make me listen to you."

I pointed my finger at her "I will never listen so don't expect me to," I said in a warning tone.

"Why was it that bad?" she asked confusion on her face.

"No, it was actually really good," I said

"Okay, you lost me. If it was so good then why don't you want to come with me anymore?" she asked.

God, do I have to tell her every little thing in detail.

"Alice. This. Can't. Happen. Again!" I said really slowly

"Fine," she said making a mocking face.

"Can I go to sleep now?" she asked

"Oh, yeah good night," I whispered as I rushed to my room.

I closed my door shut and jumped on my and fall asleep

I opened my eyes and gasped "Alice what on earth are you doing here?" I asked. Alice was staring at me from the side on my bed her hands crossed under her chin.

"Payback for this morning," she said and with that she got up and walked out of the room and I fall back on my bed groaning.

I got dressed brushed my teeth and my hair and hurried down stairs to find my family sitting at the kitchen table eating toast and bacon.

They all stared at me as I sat down "What is up with you people? It's rude to stare," I said jokingly and mom smiled at me "You're wearing a skirt," she nodded towards me "You never wear skirts. What brought this on?" she asked.

"She probably had fun at studying and it brought out the girly Bella," Alice giggled.

I shot her a warning look "Actually for your information Alice we did have lots of fun and about the skirt I don't know," I said as I sat down on a chair starting my breakfast.

As the day went by Alice kept making comments and my mom became more and more suspicious.

Alice's phone started buzzing and she picked it up

"Hello?" she asked in a seductive voice that made me giggle.

She listened for the person on the other side and with a smile she said "Well that depends whose asking."

Her eyebrows shot up and her mouth opened then looked at me and answered "Well in that case," she took the phone from her ears and held it out for me "Bella, phone!" she shouted.

"I'm right here Alice you don't need to shout," I said as I snatched the phone out of her hand.

I turned to face Alice as I spoke "Hello this is sex goddess Bella Swan for your service," I said matching Alice's seductive voice. Alice burst out laughing and falls to the ground.

"This is Edward and believe me, I know," he said chuckling

I waked my hands to my forehead regretting the day I was born.

"Oh, um," I tried to chock out but the words stuck in my mouth .


	4. Picture time

Alice gave me thumbs up as she laughed on the floor and I mouthed 'you're dead women' to her.

"Err, hi Edward. Err how are things going?" I asked awkwardly

"Alright. I just thought maybe you want your ID and your purse back," he said

"Oh. Err thanks," I replied lamely

"So I was thinking can you meet me at sea tub coffee shop in 10? And you can have your things back," he said

I bit my lips "Um, okay I'll be there," I said as I hung up the phone. I stared at Alice and we both started jumping up and down squealing "Oh my gosh you're going on a date with Mr sexbomb Cullen," Alice squealed in my ears.

"I know," I squealed back "What am I gonna wear?" I asked

"Don't you worry your little head about that," she said and she poked my nose with her pinkie finger and with that she pulled me into her room and sat me down on a chair.

5 minutes later I was ready, Alice done my make-up and my hair plus she got my outfit ready. "Perfect now you're ready to go," she said proud of her work and happy she could play Bella Barbie.

Thanks Alice I owe you one," I said as I gave her a hug "No you don't now were even for last night," she said hugging me back.

As I was waiting for Edward in the freezing cold two hands covered my eyes and whispered in my ear "Say the magic word and your things will be back where they belong."

I put my index finger on my lips pretending to think about it "Well Edward, I'm no wizard or witch. I don't do spells and I don't do magic, you got me on that one," I said taking my finger away from my lips to speak.

"Damn it, well I guess you could make it to me by repeating your word on the phone," he whispered in my ear. I put my hands on my hips and sighed "This is sex goddess Bella Swan for your service. Happy now?" I asked.

He let his hands drop the same time he said "Yep. It sounds even better not over the phone." I rolled my eyes at him "Yeah, yeah whatever," I said sounding sarcastic. I put out my hands waiting for him to give me my things back.

He raised one of his eyebrows at me and instead of putting my things in my hand he reached for it and put it in his entwining them and pulling me along with him into the coffee place.

We sat down at a table and I said "What was all that about?" I'm not saying I didn't like him holding my hand it's just … I don't know.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently. "You know, the whole holding my hand in public thing," I said looking at my lap.

"You practically asked me too," he said

"Actually I was asking for my things back," I said looking up at him meeting his eyes.

"Okay," he said calmly, he reached into his pocket and took out about ten pieces of small shinning paper and handed them to me.

I looked at him questioningly "What this? I thought you had my purse and my ID," I sad confused.

He chuckled "Well I figured if I told you 'hey, you wanna meet up? I wanted to give you your amazing pics you took last night' do you really think you would off come?" he asked.

"Huh?" I asked confusion over taking me. Since when do I take pictures? What did we do last night? Have a photography club? Doubt it.

"Do you not remember?" he asked, his lips twitching into a small smile.

"I don't even remember what I had for breakfast," I stated and he lightly chuckled. "So can you tell me what this is?" I asked nodding toward the pile of shinning paper that were turn so I didn't see what was actually on them.

He signalled me to the pile, I hesitated. He sighed "It's not going to bite, Bella," he teased, I made a face at him.

I took a deep breath and lifted them up scanning them. OH MY GOD. The first picture was of me and Edward; I was making a duck face and Edward was licking my cheek, the one behind it was of me and Edward kissing and it went on until I was on the second last one that one had me lying on the ground outside on the … road wearing nothing but a bra and panties.

My eyes widened on that "You seriously let me do this?" I asked showing him the picture.

He chuckled "I had no idea what I was doing," then whispered "But you seemed to enjoy yourself."

I blushed and he smiled proudly, then I rolled my eyes.

"Look, all I remember is a very annoying jet adorably sexy Edward," I said before thinking. As soon as I realised what I said I smacked my hands over my mouth.

He snorted "I clearly remember a hot and horny Bella."

"Whatever," I said between laughs.

I lifted the last picture and stared at it wide eyed. It was a picture of me giving Edward a … a … blow job. I lifted my eyes enough to see Edward he had his hand over his mouth stopping himself from laughing at my expression.

"You actually got this printed at a store?! Are you out of your mind?" I asked, my hands heart racing a hundred miles an hour.

What if someone recognised me? This is a small town, in small towns news like this travels fast. I can already see it coming. First my parents will kill me for embarrassing them like that and then they will have to move to a different county and change their names.

How would this come down to people? Bella Swan the daughter of a police officer caught sucking on some random guys dick, yeah that's what I'll be like I'm going to be this towns next slut.

"You seriously can't think I brought these to a store right? I printed them at home," he said in a 'duhh' tone.

"Can you please take it? I can't bring it home as soon as I'm in that door Alice will search my back and what will she find? This!" I was on the edge of shouting at him.

"Fine," he let out a sigh "I'll look great on my fridge."

I made a disgusted face "That sick," I said giggling.

I handed him that one picture and kept the rest. All the rest had me and Edward kissing, hugging, holding hands and laughing together.

We decided to go for a short walk before I had to go home and we still had ½ hour.

"So Edward, what are you doing in Fork? I haven't seen you around before," I said

"I lived in Boston for a while but I missed my family so I came back but that's not the only reason I came back for my brother's wedding," he said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, that's funny my best friend Rose is getting married too," I said

My best friend Rosalie was finally after 7 years of knowing her boyfriend Emmett. They lived together and Rosalie was 3 weeks pregnant so I guess that's the big reason why. Emmett and Rose wanted a baby for a while now but it just didn't work for them and then suddenly Rose gets pregnant. I'm happy for them I love Rose and Emmett plus Rose promised me I could be the godmother of her baby girl/boy.

"Oh, cool," he said turning to face me "I have to go but can I see you some other time?" he asked hopingly.

I nodded and we said our goodbyes and I set of home of course as soon as I stepped in the door I got attacked.

"Finally! I've been staring at that door to open for hours, so how'd it go?" she asked

"Why on earth were you staring at the door?" I asked dumbfoundly.

She gave me a meaning full look "Spill," she demanded


	5. Big bro smacks

Alice started jumping up and down in front of me "Okay here's the story. I went to the coffee place meet Edward he gave me these and then I left and here I am explaining it to you," I said sarcastically.

I showed Alice the pictures she 'awed' or 'How cute' until she got to the picture of me in my underwear outside on the ground and she burst out laughing and rolling on the floor and I blushed.

The next day …

I woke up with my head hanging of the side of my bed, and yes it really did hurt my neck.

I got ready for the rehearsal dinner just fine. I searched for Alice everywhere but she was nowhere to be seen, so I thought she must be still asleep.

I knocked on her door no answer so I slightly opened the door.

As I thought she's still asleep. Of course she probably sneaked out last night when everyone was asleep. She was probably at her boyfriend's Jaspers house.

I sighed. I walked over to her bed and leaned down to her ears "ALICE TIME TO WAKE UP SUNSHINE!" I shouted in her ear.

She let out a small scream before falling of her bed landing on the ground groaning.

"Good, you're awake," I said

"What do you want?" she mumbled

"Nothing, just figured you might want to come to the rehearsal or if you're okay with Rose murdering you alive, fine, nice dreams," I said smirking.

She let out a loud groan "Fine, what time is it?" she asked

"Around 5 so get ready," I said

Her head shot up then "What?! I have ½ hour to get ready?" she asked getting up and into her closet.

As we got there everyone was already there – we had to wait for Alice because se said she had to show her perfection to the world.

I was greeted by Emmett at the door to the reception "Hey, Bella Blue Bottom," he said putting me to the floor.

"Nice to see you too, big daddy bear Emmett," I teased

Rose stood beside him shaking her head "Hi, Bella I missed you," she said pulling me into a tight hug.

"I missed you too, Rose," I said squeezing her back

Rose and Emmett quite literally disappeared from the earth's surface for 3 weeks for their 'pre-honeymoon' yeah I know normal couple don't do that especially when your fiancé if pregnant. But I guess it's there only time to have some 'alone' time because they won't really have a real honeymoon.

Emmett told me that he wants to introduce me to his brother but he was running late.

Emmett told me that his brother was here – when we were finished with the rehearsal, well I guess he's just like his older brother.

I was on my phone when someone tapped me on the shoulder lightly I turned my eyes still on my phone, it was probably his brother so I should introduce myself instead of waiting for Emmett to do the honours. I put out one of my hands "Hi, I'm Be-"as I looked up from my phone I cut myself off.

It wasn't Emmett's brother id was. Edward.

Wait, what? What is Edward doing here? Maybe, his brother had his reception here as well on some other day. Yeah that's it.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" I asked

"I could ask you the same thing. I'm here for my brother's rehearsal dinner I already told you," he said in a 'duhh' tone.

"I'm here for my friends Rose and Emmett's rehearsal as well. Are you here after wards?" I asked

"Um, no actually I guess it just ended. Did you say you're here for Emmett's and Rosalie's rehearsal?" he asked dumbfoundly.

"Yeah, do you know them?" I asked

"Emmett's my brother and Rosalie is my sister-to-be," he said

I widened my eyes "Your Emmett's brother?" I asked making a confused face at him.

Before he could say anything Alice was over beside me "Hi, Bella would you like to introduce me to your friend here," Alice nodded towards Edward innocently.

I rolled my eyes "Edward Alice" I said "Alice Edward," I motioned between them.

Alice put out her hand for Edward to shake "I'm Alice, Bella's, mature older sister," she said with a smile on her face.

"You seriously think you're the mature one?" I asked

She gave me death looks.

Edward smirked at me putting his hands out to shake Alice's and said "Hi, I'm Edward, Emmett's mature younger brother."

Alice's eyes widened "Your Em's brother?" she asked looking up and down him.

"Yeah, I know, weird right?" he asked jokingly.

Alice turned back to me "Look. I have to leave so here are the keys" – she handed me her car keys- "I'm going out with Jaz today so don't expect me home."

And with that she was out of view.

I put the keys in my pocket. Emmett approached us next.

"Hey, guys sorry Rose and hormones, you know. So anyway Bella this is Edward my lil bro. Edward this is Bells Rose's best friend," he said

"Yeah, we already met … we have history together," Edward said smirking at me which made me duck my head.

"okaaaaaaaaaay." Emmett said

We were in awkward silent for a couple of minutes with Emmett moving his eyes from me to Edward and then to me and then Edward and all over again.

"Awkward," Emmet said

"I-I think I should go. Tell Rose I said bye," I said rushing out the door.

God, that was awkward.


	6. Warning:drinking grows a bump

**Disclaimer – I don't own twilight **

And here I am two weeks later …

Sitting on my bathroom floor my head between my legs breathing heavily on and out.

I felt like crying this can't honestly be happening to me there's no way, right? I'm the girl next door who never comes out of her room only to go to school and eat or the girl who wouldn't miss homework if her life depended on it.

But still here I am in my built in bathroom floor holding a …. Pregnancy test.

Alice is knocking on my door constantly saying 'Bella, are you sure you're okay?' or 'Can I help with anything?'

I didn't say a word since then since 1 hour ago when I came in here. I haven't told anyone I might be pregnant but I have my suspicions and here was my proof that I was. I can't tell Alice or know how to tell her.

I couldn't hold it in anymore and I started crying, feeling hot tears running down my cheeks quietly sobbing. I got off the floor whipped my tears away and opened the door.

I found Alice and leaped into her arms sobbing loudly. Alice hugged me tightly and started soothing me anyway she could.

Alice really acted like a mom when she wanted to or when she felt protective over someone or something.

We were sitting on my double bed -when I calmed myself down – drinking hot chocolate. "Honey, are you okay?" Alice asked worry full in her voice.

I shook my head then got up of my bed and walked into my built in bathroom and grabbed my pregnancy test. I handed it to her, when she saw it had a little pink plus sign on it she gasped and put her hands over her mouth in shock.

She whispered "Oh my."

I nodded feeling hot tears running down my cheeks again.

Alice of course realised and gave me a tight hug and said "It's going to be okay. I promise," rocking me back and forth.

"No it won't. I'm only 16 I live with my parents, still in school, I have no money and I can't take care of a baby on my own," I cried.

Alice shock her head "You won't be alone; I'll always be here for you. You should know that," she said as a sweet smile crept up here lips. "And also the proud daddy will be here for you too," she said before she could help herself.

She looked at me apologetically "I-I didn't-I didn't mean to upset you," she said.

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think he's going to want to help with the baby?" I asked in a small voice, tears still running silently down my face.

"I don't know," she said

I woke up wearing my last night clothes and tear stains all over my pillow.

I decided to talk with Alice about this I mean she's the only person right now who won't judge me and all.

No one was home. I found Alice in the kitchen making breakfast. "That smells good, can I have some?" I asked

She looked at me smiling at me "Actually you can have all, I made them for you."

"Aw, thanks, you really shouldn't have," I said

Alice came sitting beside me on the kitchen table handing me a plate of twelve chocolate and honey pancakes.

"Are you okay?"

"Um, I think so."

"Should I be worried?"

"Maybe?" I asked making it sound like a question.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked not meeting my eyes.

I nodded "I have no idea what I'm doing or going to do."

"Are you going to have an abortion?" she asked looking a little sad.

"What? No! I would never be able to do that to a poor baby," I said offended that she would even think of something like that.

"I know I just thought because you're so young … are you keeping the baby?" she asked trailing off.

I bit my lips. Am I? Sure, I wanted a baby sister when I was younger but I'm not sure if want a baby just yet maybe a few years later. But then again I always loved kids.

But the baby can have a full and happy life a family it really deserves, with a mommy and a daddy who love her/him. I'm not even sure I'm going to tell … Edward.

I shuck it off "I-I think so," I murmured.

"Who's – Is Edward the daddy?" she asked

I looked at her in the eye and all I could see was worry and apology. I slightly nodded my head.

Alice nodded slightly "Are you going to tell him?"

I bit my lips again "I think he should know."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No I think I should do this on my own."

And with that she left me to eat my breakfast alone.

Later that day I called … him.

"Hey, Bella are you okay?" he answered

"Yes … No, can we talk? Somewhere... Face-to-face?" I replied.

"okay."

We decided to go down to the beach thanks for the sunny day.

Great I'm going to ruin the lovely romantic walk along the beach with me being pregnant.

Just fabulous.

Me and Edward have been dating for two weeks now so I guess maybe it's a little early to just 'congrats you're the daddy for my baby'

Who knows how far I am but I'm not showing yet so that's good at least I can wear my own clothes for now before I have to change to maternity clothes. I decided to go get a check out tomorrow.

As I got there Edward pulled me into a passionate kiss and when he pulled away gasping for air said "I missed you so so much."

"I missed you, too," I said into his chest.

We went for a walk along the beach talking about Emmett and Rose's wedding just 3 weeks away and some stuff each other missed out.

"So, have I missed anything?" he asked

I bit my lips "You should sit down for this."

He looked confused but did as I said.

He was sitting on the sandy hill patting his lap for me to sit on … so I did.

He waited for me to begin "So, there's this thing I really wanted to talk to you about but I can't tell you until you promise not to be mad."

He nodded looking worried and scared "Do you promise?" I asked. One side of his lips turned up forming this really cute half smile. I just loved it when he did that it made my insides all melt.

Bella focus.

"I promise," he said then placed a quick kiss on my lips.

I let out a deep breath before I started "Um, so here's the thing... I think – I think I-l'm pregnant," I said in a small voice too scared to meet his eyes so I just looked at me hands and fidgeted.

He at once froze under me.

I squeezed my eyes shut.

**A/N**

**Hope you like it. Do you think Edward will stay with Bella? Or not? **

**Review please **


	7. Big sis like little sis

**Disclaimer - i don't own twilight or the characters names (only Bella's future daughter/son)**

After Edward didn't move, speak or breath for 2 long minutes i started to worry.

what happens if he doesn't want to be in our baby's life? or worse.

"Edward?" i asked in a small voice.

he didn't move an inch.

i moved off his lap to look him in the face but as i tried to he pulled me back.

"Ar-are you s-sure?" he asked, i nodded.

"For how long?" he asked looking deep into my eyes.

"I found out earlier this morning. i wanted to tell you but i figured its not something we can talk about over the phone," i said.

i was unable to look away from his piercing emerald green eyes. i could feel him take in a deep breath from under me.

he nodded slightly looking at my lap and then let his eyes travel to my stomach "How far ... are you?" he asked still staring at my stomach.

"I-I don't know yet. i want to go to the doctors tomorrow to see how far i am but ... no, never mind its stupid," i said shaking my head now looking at my lap.

i thought maybe he would come with me just to see if the baby was okay but what if he doesn't want to know? what if he doesn't even want to be in our baby's life? what if he doesn't even want to meet him?

He lifted up my chin with his finger smiling at me taking me away from my train of thoughts, "But, what?"

"Well, i was just wondering if-if you would l-like to come w-with me?" it sounded more like a question then a statement.

then there appeared a big wide smile across his face and that only made me make a little week smile back at him.

then he dropped his head "Is it mine?" he asked peeking up at me from the corner of his eyes, i nodded.

"in that case, i would love to go with you," he said

the next thing i know he was kissing deeply and passionately on the back seat of his car ... enough said.

the next day we agreed to meet and go to the hospital to check on the baby - we made an appointment yesterday because Edwards dad works at the hospital so we didn't have to wait.

we said our goodbye's - technically more like good night kisses.

i was full of joy and happiness, i felt like i was walking on water as i walked to my car.

the second i got home Alice peeked out from the living room door to see if i was crying or not, but i wasn't.

she smiled and ran over to me and lifted me up in a hug. Alice wasn't much taller then me but she sure could suffocate you.

"I'm so happy, so did everything go well?" she asked, grinning.

"Yes, he's coming with me to the hospital for my first ultrasound," i squealed, jumping up and down.

"See i told,"she said shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"Yes you did," i added "So, would you like to come tomorrow?"

her eyes then lit up "Of course i would."

then her smile faded "What about mom and dad? are you going to tell them?"

i bit my lips looking down at my feet. "I was actually thinking about that and i'm going to tell them later tonight."

"Okay. So he was really happy, was he?" she asked.

i rolled my eyes. This is going to be one long night.

later that night ...

"There here," Alice whispered.

She was as worried as me, anyone could tell. my parents were out for a dinner today far away from here so they weren't here all day. they entered through the front door looking at us suspiciously - we never waited for them to get home before so why should we now?

"Are you okay, girls?" my mom asked

"I have something to talk to you two about," i added, nervously.

"And that is?" my dad asked.

"You should sit down ... before you hear this," i added seriously.

they did as i told "Sweetie, are you alright?" my mom asked, worriedly.

Well here goes nothing "Mom, dad i have something really important to tell you and all i'm asking for is for you to listen," - they nodded- "Well today - earlier this morning i discovered that-that i-i'm ... pregnant," my voice turned into a whisper when i reached the end of the sentence.

my mom and dads eyes popped open wide and there mouths fell open too, my dad cleared his throat.

"No you're not!" he shouted

i looked over at Alice for some help, she cocked her head thinking then she suddenly jumped up. "I think we should all be happy, right? this is a big moment not just for Bella but for all of us."

My mom stood up and walked over to me "I am so disappointed in you young lady," then her hand when flying. she slapped my cheek hard and walked out of the room sobbing and i could feel hot tears rolling down my cheeks.

"You have until tomorrow to get out of here," my dad said, low and cold. He turned to walk out of the room when i gabbed the first thing that touched my hands ... a small table lamp and threw it at my dad and then he turned around.

"So, you're just going to kick me out? disown me? do you know what people will think about you?" i asked spitting each word through my tears.

"Do you know what people will call you behind your back? you will be called a slut, a bitch and a whore but you already are all them, so you have nothing to lose!" he shouted.

"At least my baby will know what love is because i certainly not getting it from you right now!" i shouted back.

he stood there shocked. he was about to argue back but i marched up to my room stumping my feet - loudly Alice following behind me not making any noise at all.

i grabbed a suitcase from under my bed and packed whatever i could find.

"What are you doing?"she asked when she stepped into my room.

"Well, i can't stay here can i?" i asked on the edge of crying again.

"Where are you going to go then?" she asked now worried.

"I'm going to call Rose and see if i could come over," i said still packing.

"Can i come with you?" she asked not looking at me anymore.

"Sure, why?" i asked still too busy packing.

"I would rather just leave then get kicked out," she said.

Now, that got my attention, did Alice just tell me that she was pregnant too? i looked at her stomach and she did have a small baby bump that i never realized before.

"Are you ... ?" i asked, trailing off.

she nodded.

**A/N hope you liked it :) **

**i was thinking that Edward is going to leave Bella but then i thought of you and knew you wouldn't like it so instead i made him stay :) did anyone see Alice's pregnancy coming? i didn't haha **

**i need a big favor i was thinking of baby names and i have a few ideas but i would like to know what you were thinking so if you have a really cute baby name can you please tell me it doesn't matter if its a girl or a boy name i haven't decided yet ;)**

**i want to say a big thank you to RobstenLover93 for your wonderful reviews **

**review please xx**


	8. please come i need cupcakes

Alice and I stayed with Rose for the past month now.

Rose kicked out Emmett while we stayed with her – we told her it's okay but she insisted we stayed so we did. Rose was huge she was 7 months pregnant now while Alice is 1 and a half and me, well, I'm 1 month pregnant.

Edward offered me to move in with him but he had to work all day and I would be on my own all day and here with Rose and Alice I'm not that lonely. Edward and I have been spending a lot of time together –at least when he's not working all day- so anyway Edward and I want to have our own little house so we could finally be together as our little family – have I mentioned Edward moved to Forks for me and our baby.

Alice and I couldn't deny we were pregnant anymore – we were too big – to say we gained weight. My due date is August 5th and Alice's due date is August 24th and Rose well her due date is always different so I don't keep track anymore, to be honest.

All we knew was all three babies were healthy and growing properly. Rose is having a baby girl – and yes. I am jealous- and she'll be 8 months along in just a week and she's hoping the baby will be ready to come by then.

Alice and I have to wait three whole months – well I have to, Alice doesn't – until we find out if were having a boy or a girl.

I honestly didn't mind if it's a girl or a boy but deep down I think I really want a girl, more than anything and so did Alice. The good thing is all three of the babies will be born around the same time and hopefully become little play buddies.

Edward usually wanted me to come over to his apartment so he wouldn't have to deal with three pregnant full with hormones women carving for … well, everything basically. But then again you can't expect me to walk all the way to his apartment can you?

So we agreed that we meet outside of the house and he won't come in – typical men. Edward was really looking forward to become a daddy soon. He helped me in everything he could like when we had 'sleepovers' at his apartment –of course we never had it at Rose's- he would bring me whatever food, drink or desert I wanted even in the middle of the night.

Alice also spent most of her time at Jasper's house doing whatever they do and that's when Emmett and Rose would be alone and together in there house. Right now Emmett lives with Jasper or Edward you know swapping every once in a while.

Alice, Rose and I were sitting on the couch watching random things on tv.

"Rose?" Alice asked, "You know the way you're having a girl? Have you decided yet on the name?"

Rose has known it's a girl for a long time now but still doesn't know what she's going to name her and of course Alice asked every day if she made up her mind yet.

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes "I have actually last night; I really like the names Abbie, Sophie or Rachel. Do you like it Alice?"

"Aw. How incredibly cute, Abbie Cullen, Sophie Cullen and Rachel Cullen. To me they all sound perfect," she huffed "I wish I had a Cullen man too."

Me and Rose burst out laughing, yep Alice keep dreaming.

"What?" she started to giggle.

I shook my head and so did Rose "So Rose, when are you having your baby shower? You seriously need to have one or you'll have nothing for the baby when you get home from the hospital," Alice burst that out in one breath.

"I don't know, I don't really want to have one like you know I have everything and it's all thanks to you Alice," she shook her head "You bought everything my baby will ever need I think even more."

All three of us started to giggle. "Yes, but that's not enough you need more. It's the cherry on the cupcake," Alice stated mater-of-factly.

"Alice! Stop talking about cupcakes. Now I want a cupcake!" I huffed grabbing my phone to call Edward if he could get me cupcakes.

Rose started to giggle as I grabbed my phone "Bella, you are incredible are you seriously going to call him just so you can have cupcakes?"

I thought about that for a minute then said "You're right, I'll tell him I love him and miss him and maybe he'll get me chocolate ones," I licked my lips and Alice and Rose burst out laughing. I dialled his number and put it on speaker.

He picked up "Hey, you okay, baby?"

I smiled "Yep, I was just thinking."

"That's not a good sign."

"Hey! Don't be mean," I giggled.

Alice and Rose covering their mouths to keep from giggling as well.

"So what were you thinking about?" he asked

"Can you please bring me cupcakes?" I asked, a bit chippering.

He groaned "Bella, do I have to?"

"Please daddy I want cupcakes," Alice and Rose said in unison in a fake baby voice.

They burst out laughing and I joined in and so did Edward.

"Okay, okay fine," he said

"I love you daddy," I said in my fake baby voice

"I love you, too baby," then he hung up.

"Whoo hoo! And Bella scores again," I said putting my hands in the air.

"Let's just hope there chocolate," Rose said in a serious voice.

10 minutes later Edward arrived with my – I mean our cupcakes. I flung the door open took the cupcakes out of his hands behind my back and went on my tip toes to kiss him. "Ew, get a room you two," Alice chippered from behind me grabbing the box out of my hands.

I instantly pulled away from him giving Alice a meaning full look "Alice, we can do this the easy way or the hard way now give me the box," I said, seriously pointing at the box.

Alice rolled her eyes opened the box, took out a cupcake and flung the box at me "Thank you," I said turning back to Edward biting into my cupcake. Yep, my man knows I could die for chocolate. He's the best.

"For what? For me coming all this way for you or for the cupcakes?" he asked smirking.

"Cupcakes," I said, in a duhh voice.

He rolled his eyes "I have to get back to work," he kissed me again and left and I pouted.

**A/N hope you liked it :) **

**i'm not sure if i want to write about Rose giving birth or not we'll see:)**

**review please**


	9. CopyKitty

Bella's 20 weeks (5 months)

Today Edward and i are going to find out our we going to have a boy or a girl. YEEEEPPPPEEEEE. i really really excited about it. Also Alice and Jasper are too and there both hopping for a girl while i want a girl and Edward wants a boy.

Rose gave birth when she was 36 weeks pregnant (9 months) she had a healthy baby girl and they named her Sophie. Sophie has blond little hair and dark blue eyes just like Rose and she's starting to get little curls in her hair just like Emmett has but Sophie is a spitting image of Rose. Sophie is around one month old and she already knows the whole town.

now that Sophie is born Alice and i got kicked out, obviously. Alice is now living with Jasper in there home they baby-proofed together. Alice says she loves living with Jaz because he's Alice's personal slave. I moved in with Edward into our newly bought home in Forks.

we had everything baby-proofed that we could and we got the nursery all set up for the baby. We were all prepared for the baby thanks to Alice. she bought everything she could think of all we had to do was paint the nursery - we painted it pink- because Rose said its going to be a girl cause she could tell and i promised if its a boy we could re-paint the room.

so anyway here i am sitting beside Edward in the waiting room, waiting to be called in, already. Alice and Jasper sitting facing us thinking the same thing. Edward spotted how nervous i was and gave my hand a light squeeze and leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

"Bella?" a doctor called out my name from the corner. i nearly jumped out of my body in the relief. "Sorry, i got held up ready to go?"

i nodded and Edward squeezed my hand lightly again. my usual doctor Dr. Fields was really nice she helped you with any problems you had or if you had any questions she would happily help you out.

i sat on the chair and Dr. Fields -as usual- asked me the same questions about how i'm doing and stuff like that then she put the cold jell on my big baby bump.

As she examined the screen she smiled and looked at me and Edward "Congratulations you're having a girl."

"I told you," i happily said to Edward.

this is perfect. since i got pregnant i think i wanted a girl all along. i could imagine her with her daddy's eyes and hair and i hope his features too and lets just hope she doesn't get my brown eyes or hair or my _clumsiness._

i haven't even realized when Dr. Fields left it was only me and Edward left in the room. he was smiling lovingly at me i leaned up and gave him a hug. Yep, all i need is a hug.

"I'm happy its a girl," he whispered in my ears.

"Me, too," i whispered back.

"there's one thing left to do and that is to tell Alice and Rose," he said pulling away.

"Your right,"

he gave me my phone and i texted Alice and Rose - _its a girl. _before i could lye back on the chair for a little bit my phone vibrated

its from Alice - _its a girl too_

then another from Rose - _congrats girl_

**A/N this is a short chapter i know but its 2 in the morning so i could write a longer one ;) good night (or morning or afternoon)**

**review please :)**


	10. I dare you, too

Bella 20 weeks

Alice 22 weeks

That night …..

I was sitting on Edwards lap and we were sitting outside on the grass watching the stars. Since we got home we were sitting out here just enjoying the night.

"Edward?" I asked

"Yes?"

"Can we eat?"

"What do you wish to eat tonight?" he whispered in my ears

"Surprise me," I said

"Take out or restaurant?"

"Homemade?"

"You want me to cook? Alright your wish my command," he said. He started to move me off his lap but before he could I put both my hands on his face and crashed my lips to his. I rapped my legs around his hips.

I slightly pulled away touching my forehead with his, "I changed my mind," I whispered against his lips "I'm hungry for you," then I crashed my lips to his again. He pushed me away gently. I think I pouted "Bella, don't start something we can't finish."

"Please," – puppy dog eyes- "I want some mommy and daddy time," I begged.

"Believe me, I need mommy and daddy time too but Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose is coming over remember?" he said

I groaned "Can't we just say were busy?"

He cocked his head a little "We could but then they would come early in the morning destroying our peace and quiet."

"You're right, I hate it when you're right," I said, giggling.

"I'll make it up to you, I'll make you a special homemade breakfast and we can have mommy and daddy time when they leave," he said. He got up on his feet with me clinging onto him – which was really hard because of my stomach was big now- with my legs crossed around his hips. He sat me down on a kitchen table chair kissing my forehead.

A few minutes later Alice and Jasper came knocking on our door.

"Edward, door!" I shouted

"Don't strain yourself, sweetie," he said, sarcastically.

"Wasn't going too," I sang, loud enough for him to hear.

Alice came into the kitchen waddling giving me a hug. "Aren't you happy it's a girl?" she chippered.

"Of course I am, I couldn't be happier," I said.

"Good. Where's Rose and Em?" she asked, looking around.

"There not here yet but there coming … I think,"

"They Better. Are they bringing Sophie, too? Isn't she too young for that?"

"Rose, told me there leaving her with Esme," I said

"Oh, okay. So, is Edward happy you're having a girl?" she asked

"He said he doesn't mind it's a girl and he's not disappointed and he said he's kind of happy it's a girl after all. So what did Jasper say?" I said

"Jasper, said that it's the best thing that ever happened to him and he can't wait to have a mini Alice," Jasper said from the kitchen door. Jasper and Edward were just standing by the door looking at us and smiling- smiling big.

Edward looked at Jasper "How am I supposed to compete with that, man?" me and Alice started to giggle and Jasper rolled his eyes.

We had dinner together when Rose and Emmett came then we watched tv when Emmett wanted to play truth or dare. We agreed to no touching anyone but your boyfriend/fiancé for obvious reasons.

"Alice, Truth or Dare?" Emmett asked

Alice's eyes widened "Why do I have to go first?"

Emmett smiled "Alphabetically."

Alice started fidgeting "Dare?"

Emmett made an evil grin "Make out with the person on your left."

Wait what?!

"You want me to make out with my sister?" Alice asked, high pitched.

Emmett nodded; Alice looked at me and leaned forward. She slowly closed her eyes and touched my lips with hers. Emmett was making cat calls after 20 seconds we both pulled away scrunching our faces in disgust.

I whipped my lips "That was the most di-" before u could finish I spotted Edwards jeans. I smirked, I looked up into his eyes it was full with lust and need, I blew him an air kiss then looked back at Emmett.

"Bella," he looked at me mischievously "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," I said, confidently.

"I dare you to …. Like chocolate of the person on your left," he nodded to my left.

I looked to my left. Edward. "I think I could live with that," I said, seductively.

Emmett laid a blanket on our kitchen table while I melted chocolate. When the chocolate was melted Emmett poured it down over Edward's bare chest. It started running down his abs to his sides.

I licked my lips "Can I start?" I asked, too eagerly and everyone laughed.

I rolled my eyes and leaned down. I licked from where the chocolate started right across his abs up to his neck, I couldn't help the moan than escaped my mouth. Edward was holding tightly onto the side of the table eyes closed as tight as possible. I couldn't help but feel proud.

I dragged my teeth down along his chest to his abs, he moaned. I haven't realized that the others behind me were laughing really really hard.

I lifted my head and stepped back from the table. He opened his eyes and looked at me "Done already?" he breathed, and that set everyone off.

I shook my head, grabbed a chair and put my feet on it then climbed over to the table. I sat on his lap, -yep. As I thought he was rock hard- I leaned down to his neck and started licking and sucking on his skin, he moaned.

I lifted my head smiled when he opened his eyes. I patted the spot I marked "All done," and then climbed of him.

He got off the table – now chocolate free- and whispered in my ear's "We should do that more often," I giggled.

"I agree," I whispered back.

"Enjoyed yourself Eddie boy?" laughed Emmett

Edward rolled his eyes "Emmett, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, duhh," he replied

"I dare you to give Rose a lap dance," Edward said

"Rose, I think we should go, my mom said not to stay too long," Emmett said, worried.

**A/N Hope you like it :) review please**


	11. How babies are made

"You can't chicken out Emmett," I smirked.

"I'm not chickening out, it's just my baby girl needs me," he defended himself.

"Oh, come on. At 5 months I still got up on that table," I said, making a face.

"But that's different you enjoyed yourself," he said.

Rose smacked his head "So did you," she said, shaking her head.

"Yes, but in a different way," he said, motioning with his hand towards me.

I rolled my eyes "Listen, Emmett, due to the influence of pregnancy hormones I could either burst into tears or kill you in the next 5 minutes. You have been warned. So man up and do it," my voice became loader and loader with each word, Edward froze beside me. He obviously knew by now it's not the best idea to mess with me when I want something.

"Dude, do what she said," Edward said.

I turned around to look at him. He had horror written all-over his beautiful face. I looked back to Emmett and saw the same horror struck look, I cocked my head. "So, will you do it?" I asked.

Rose jumped on Emmett's back "Please?" she screamed.

Edward, Alice, Jasper and I all pleaded "Please?" at the same time.

"Okay, okay only this once and only for Rose," he groaned.

Rose sat on a chair jumping in excitement. Emmett took off his shirt and put on a tie. As Emmett asked we turned the lights down so now it was dark in the room but we could still make it out what he was doing.

All I could make out was Emmett's back … and his hips. He was a huge guy full of muscle but he moved more like a women to me. He started dancing to a bouncing Rose. He was so into it and I really think he forgot all about us.

I was holding in my giggles for so long and I could feel them coming out when two hands covered my mouth. I looked behind me. Edward was biting on his lips trying not to laugh; Alice was biting on her finger and Jasper was biting on his knuckles keeping from laughing.

I turned to Edward questioningly "If you laugh he's going to stop," he whispered into my ears.

I leaned towards him so I could whisper in his ear "I can't do that, I need something to keep my lips busy," I grinned.

He rolled his eyes but still leaned towards me. I smiled against his lips as he kissed me. I felt a light nudge on my arms "Stop being disgusting!" Alice said.

Alice was a bit too loud because Emmett's head whipped in our direction. I smacked my head with the palms on my hands. "Well done Alice," I said, sarcastically.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"And now you whisper?" Edward asked.

Then there was a loud door slamming noise. We looked at each other. "Where did Emmett and Rose go?" Alice asked slowly.

"You know how babies are made, right?" I asked

"Ew!" she Screamed, I quickly covered my ears before it could cause any damage to my ears.

There was no way Emmett and Rose were going to come back and not one of us wanted to play anymore se we watched tv.

I was sitting on Edward's lap – with my head pressed to his chest- who was playing with my hair. Alice had her head on Jasper's lap who didn't dare touch Alice's hair because whenever he did she would slap his hair saying 'do not touch the hair'

I wasn't paying much attention to what we were watching anymore. Alice suddenly snorted and then I wonder what it was about. She haven't realized me looking at her, she was still looking at the tv.

It was an advertisement for a pregnancy test where the girl got so excited and she opened the door and was suddenly out in the jungle where a male model-ish type man was waiting for her.

"I wish just once, I want to see a pregnancy test commercial where the girl is like 'Aw, fuck'" I said.

Edward lightly chuckled under me kissing the top of my head. Alice quickly jumped up from Jasper's lap and now she was facing me.

"I know right? Who would love to get pregnant? You'll start looking like a whale, you won't fit into any of your clothes and everyone stares at you," she sighed "I swear, the more pregnant I get, the more often strangers smile at me."

"Cause we're fatter than they are," I said, giggling letting her know I was only joking.

"I guess so, "She giggled too.

2 weeks later ….

This is for you Bella," Esme handed me a pink raping paper covered box.

If you haven't guessed yet it's my- our baby shower – I mean me and Alice's baby shower.

Alice organised the whole thing; she rented out this café thing for2 hours and she decorated the whole thing with pink fluffy things.

"Thank you," I smiled at Esme taking the present from her placing it on the table with the others.

Alice and I agreed to not open the presents until we get home.

Rose was up next behind Esme and she was smiling "This is for you Bella and yes you do have to wear them," she said, I groaned

Every single person I have ever met that was female was here today and so were the people Alice met.

I was sitting in this chair for at least an hour now juts taking presents and placing the on the table next to me. If anyone asked me if I was having a good time I would lie. I even think Alice wasn't enjoying herself. You could always blame it on the hormones but I think she was missing Jasper as much as I was missing Edward.

I haven't spent more than 10 minutes alone from Edward since we moved in to our new home.

My phone vibrated in my pocket I picked it out, and saw that Alice sent me a message.

I can take care of things. Now go have some fun J

I looked over to Alice, who was standing by the other side of the room; she was smiling at me then she mouthed 'go before I change my mind' and I mouthed 'thanks I owe you one'

I didn't wait for her response I ran out the back and dialled the familiar number.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Edward asked.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could pick me up. Alice let me go," I said


	12. I didn't mean to kill it!

I was in a strange white and blue room. It was cold. I felt really dizzy and sick. I slowly opened my eyes.

Two female ladies were standing, facing me worriedly and seriously. I looked around scanning the room. It was unfamiliar and unwelcoming.

"Okay. My dear. Now push." Said a stern female voice. I looked at her squinting my eyes so my vision would come clear. But nothing was clear. I could only make out the blonde-ish hair.

I automatically did what I was told. I pushed. It hurt but I kept pushing. I screamed and shouted.

I was so confused. What am I doing here? Was this woman trying to torcher me to death? I felt like I was going to burst in any second now.

The room fell silent. "Congratulations, Miss Swan, it's a girl," smiled the woman.

Then I opened my eyes. I was still in bed, my back against Edward's chest. I sighed in relief, "It was just a dream," I whispered to myself.

"Well, it sounded interesting to me," Edward whispered in my ears.

I felt a smile spreading on my lips, "it makes me a little bit more frightened of giving birth when I have dreams like that."

"You weren't as bad as the last time, this time all you said was 'push, push, push keep pushing, Bella push. That doesn't sound so bad," he said, kissing the back of my head.

"Oh, I thought I'm going to scream like I did in that dream," I said

"So, if you say it was so bad then why do you call it a dream and not a nightmare?" he asked.

I turned around in bed, so I was now facing him, "Because if I call it a nightmare I'll offend our baby girl, we don't want that now do we?" I asked.

"Bella, if you stayed pregnant forever then do you know what you would achieve? World peace, my love, world peace," he teased.

"Ha-ha, very funny," I said.

I tried to climb out of bed, unsuccessfully, Edward, gently pulled me back to bed.

"And where do you think you're going, missy?" he asked, kissing the tip of my nose.

"I promised, Alice, I would open presents with her today. She did let me off but you know what Alice is like," I made a horrified face "plus if I show up at her place looking like a zombie I will have to sit her playing Bella Barbie with me. See? I need to get ready."

I tried to pull away again, and again I failed at it. "Bella, I'm sure Alice is enjoying Jasper's company right now or she's most likely sleeping," he stated.

"Huh?" I asked, lamely.

"It's 4 o'clock, Bella. Normal people are still sleeping at this time," he said, poking the tip of my nose with his index finger.

"Mr Cullen, are you intending that I'm not normal," I said, with a fake posh voice and an awful shocked expression.

"Well, no, Miss Swan, you are far from normal," he said, with the same fake posh voice and fake seriousness.

"Right now I want to throw something really hard and heavy at you but I think that, that might actually be a compliment," I said, grinning and slightly blushing.

"What is that supposed to mean? I compliment you all the time, like when I say you look beautiful, adorable, and cute, stunning or just being Bella," he said, counting the reasons on his fingers.

I narrowed my eyes at him playfully "You never called me 'cute' before."

"I haven't? That must have been a mistake that is now going to be solved," he kissed my forehead "Bella, you look so cute when you pout, when you don't get something you want so you call me to get it for you or when you smile or blush at every compliment I make about you

"Or when you blame all your out come's on your pregnancy when we both know you just hate the way you look right now and I have to say it does kinda turn m-" I didn't let him finish before I cut him off.

I put my hands over the sides of out bursting belly pretending to cover her ears, "its okay, baby, what daddy was going to say was that he loves mommy, isn't that right, daddy?"

He cocked his head to the side "Not with them words but that's what I meant."

"Good, good." I patted his head. "Now, I really have to go, if you want me back with two legs and two arms and a head then you'll let me get ready."

He pouted but let me go. I got ready at about 9 o'clock; I put on jeans – not too tight not too baggy – and a pink maternity top that says 'I can grow people in my belly. What's you superpower?' in red writing with flats – Alice would usually kill me if she found me wearing flats in public but because I'm pregnant she has no choice.

As I came out of the bathroom I found Edward sound asleep on our bed. So I decided to write him a letter telling him I'll be at Alice's when he wakes up he could either come after me or do what he wants for a day and not to expect me home early because we're talking about Alice after all.

I grabbed my keys, put on my coat and shoes and hurried out. Alice and Jasper lived just down the block from us so it didn't take me so long to get there.

When I was in front of the houses front door my iphone started to vibrate in my back pocket, I picked it out and looked at the caller ID. Alice.

"Where are you? You promised you would come! So were ever you are drop it and come here!" she half screamed.

"Ali-" before I could finish my first word I got cut off by Rosalie.

"Listen, Bella, don't listen to her just take your time on whatever you're doing but when you get here you better spill what took you so long," she said.

"Okay, if you two are done can someone open the door, please," I said.

"Coming!" I heard Alice shout followed by crying. That could only mean one thing. Baby Sophie was here.

Alice opened the door and jumped on me for a hug – well it wasn't much of a hug because of bellies.

"Thank god I thought you will never come, come on baby Sophie is here too," she giggled.

"I can here that, I see that when you get your baby she will be screaming all day long from your voice," I giggled.

"Well at least I didn't kill 12 fish in 1 day," she said.

I made a face "I was 3 what did you expect?"

"But I didn't kill my fish and I had 20 gold fish, remember?"

"You were 7, and how was I supposed to know that you don't put the fish bowl into the fridge?"

"Logic?"

"You two are typical sisters," giggled Rose.

I rolled my eyes and went to give her a hug too. "How on earth do you do that?"

Rose looked confused "do what?"

"you gave birth nearly two months ago and look at you, you look great." I said.

She really did look amazing she was nearly as thin as before she got pregnant. I think she looks better now than ever before.

"After you give birth and have your baby you won't sleep all night and you will be running around all night and day, you'll get used to it after a while," she said.


	13. unknown cousin

Alice gave me dirty look and crossed her arms under her chest, "That's not fair! Bella always hogs baby Sophie!" she huffed.

Rose and I rolled our eyes "Bella, stays in the house all day, Alice, plus you played with her when we got here and you didn't even give her back when she was hungry only until her face was going purple because she was screaming so much."

I bit my lip trying not to laugh. Only Alice is able to listen a two month old baby scream and still smiling at her/him. Alice huffed again.

Baby Sophie, was the most adorable little baby I have ever seen. Her hair looked like her mommy's, it was blonde, but she also had her daddy's little curls. She looked beautiful. She wasn't a chubby baby like you would expect but she wasn't really small either.

She was sound a sleep in my arms, her little pink rosy cheeks facing me.

We were sitting in Alice's basement floor and believe it or not her basement did not look anything like Alice would like and I mean everything was Jasper's so I was surprized we were even down here, but were talking about Alice after all. She always surprises you.

"Whatever, so anyway, I was wondering," she looked at Rose "Were should I keep my breast milk?."

I giggled "I think it would be the best, if you kept them in your breasts."

Rose laughed "I agree, with Bella."

She hugged and rolled her eyes "I can't concentrate like this. Let's go open presents so I don't have to see you hogging Sophie."

"You sound so pathetic," I said, handing a sleeping Sophie to Rose. "Happy? I don't have her anymore, you should be proud you didn't faint in all this this time."

Alice glared "Can you stop being mean?"

"Then what kind of sister would I be?" I asked.

"Just open your presents, you two!" Rose said.

As I thought I was at Alice's for around 2 hours. Edward didn't call so he must me still asleep … well that was probably unlikely as its 11 am but you never know and he could also be out. Remember I told him he could. Duhh think, Bella. I was surprisingly slow today.

As I turned the corner, there was a girl standing in front of our apartment door. Knocking. She had blonde hair down to the middle of her back and she was wearing; black skinny tights and a top – I couldn't really see her top or her face because 1. Her hair was covering it and 2. She wasn't faceing me.

I walked over to her "Hello. Can I help you?" I asked, as politely as I could manage.

She turned around, her blonde hair missing my face by an inch "Oh, hi. Do you know where the guy that lives here is, right now?"

I said sarcastically "Well, I guess if you keep banging on the door he might magically appear behind it."

She snorted "so, do you know or not?"

"Do I look like I know where he is?" I asked.

She looked me over strangely "Sorry, I don't mean to be mean or anything, but are you okay? You look …" she trailed off.

I had my shirt covered by my coat so she was either really stupid or just really not believing anyone would even bother to knock me up.

I smiled sarcastically "I'm pregnant, what's your excuse?"

I know, I know. Don't judge! Since I got pregnant I hated the way I got fatter by the minute. And she just called me fat TO MY FACE! And that's when bitchy momma comes out to play.

Her eyes widened "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, why are you fat? You're obviously not pregnant," I said, coldly.

"Who do you think you are?" she snapped

I pointed my index finger towards my front door "I'm the guys GIRLFRIEND, whose door you are trying to knock down," I said bitterly.

Her eyes widened even more and her lips parted "Your Bella?" she asked.

"That depends. Who are you exactly?" I asked.

She held out her hand "I'm, Tanya. Edward's cousin."

I felt soooooooo guilty, now. Damn my big mouth. Great now I got his cousin to hate me. Just great.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were trying to call me fat and I wish I could blame it on the stupid hormones, but it was all me. You know when a pretty and thin girl like you comes knocking on my door I do get a little … you know," I rambled.

"It's okay. I have two boys. It's a disaster. I was only going to say you have a sticker on your head by the way," she said, pointing her finger to my forehead.

I put my hand to my forehead looking for the sticker, when I found it I pulled it off.

"Sorry must have been one of my friends," I rolled my eyes. "I'm really sorry, but I really have no idea where he went. I could try and call him?"

She shook her head "No, it okay, I'll talk to him later."

"Are you sure? I need to call him anyway," I said

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell him, his mom was looking for him to come around while I'm there with my sister's," she said.

"Oh, I'll pass the message on," I smiled

"Thank you, sorry but I have to go, Esme wants me back for lunch," she said, making a face.

"Well, later then."

She nodded and left. I opened the door and you'll never guess who I found watching tv on the coach.

"Edward!" I shouted, he slightly jumped.

"I can hear you, Bella, you really didn't need to shout," he said

I rolled my eyes. "Your cousin Tanya was here. She was knocking on the door and obviously you didn't hear her."

I walked over to sit beside him on the coach. He half smirked, "I know, there was a reason I didn't answer the door."

I smacked his arm.

**A/N hope you like it :) review plz :))))**


	14. Mystery Girl

**A/N Bella-30 weeks Alice-32 weeks**

**if you write then listening to music is the best inspiration ... if you ask me, so here are the songs i have been listening to while writing:**

**It will rain - Bruno Mars**

**Impossible - James Arthur**

**Little Things - 1 direction**

**Ect, ect ...**

these last weeks, i think i have lost my mind and i mean seriously LOST it.

first because of Alice.

Alice has had these weird dreams about her giving birth to pig and then the pig gets older and eats Jasper. who dreams stuff like that? i guess the answer is Alice and Alice only.

then there was MY MOTHER.

my mom haven't stop calling me nor Alice, she wants us to give the babies up for adoption and movie back with them like nothing ever happened . yeah, like that will ever happen.

and don't even get me started on Rose's hysterics these last few weeks.

she, non end worried about her wedding. Yes she's having her wedding and she wants me and Alice as her BRIDESMAIDS. How can she even consider that? Alice and i look like to retarded hippo's. She worry's about the material and color. ALL THE WRONG REASONS TO WORRY, ROSE!

And, me? well I'm just losing it. i mean it, yesterday, i threw a chair at Emmett. What?! he called me fat i wasn't just going to let him do that,now was i?

Edward's a different story, he - for some weird reason, keeps calm, or should i rather say kept. He stayed rather calm with my 'early bird' time table. But its not my fault if the baby kicks and i can't sleep.

Our baby, is still just our 'baby', well, for now she is. I have been thinking a lot of what to name her and ... i just can't get the right name. Rose says, 'the first time you see her you'll know'

But i'm still not there! I still have around 6 more weeks. Argh. its just tiring. I'm really jealous of Alice, now-a-days, she only has 4 weeks to go, however she wish's she had more time, I really don't.

However Edward and I have lived together, we couldn't have real 'fun' anymore and lets just say I'm not that ... flexible, anymore. So we are planing to make it up to each other, when i finally have the baby.

I really need a girls-night-out, because of Alice and I's situation we can't go to a bar so we decided to go to a karaoke bar. My mom used to bring Alice and I when we were little, all the time and we loved haven't done karaoke in a while ... so lets just hope everything's going to go well.

* * *

_09:47 pm - The Kruse Karaoke Bar_

The three of us were having lots of actually,a little ore then expected, but i'm not gonna stop it.

In a little group at the back of the bar - that includes us- were playing a a game.

Here are the rules:

1. You have to pick a song, suitable to continue the song before it

2. The song cannot be repeated

3. You stop when someone cuts in (That's the point) with a new song

And we have been playing this game with a bunch of strangers, for hours.

_ "Change, change your life, take it all-" (Little Mix)_

_"This time baby I'll be bulletproof-" (La Roux)_

_"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose fire away, fire away ricochet, you take your aim-" (David Guetta)_

_"Boy, you got my heartbeat runnin' away, Beating like a drum and it's coming your way, Can't you he-" (Nicki Minaj)_

_"Hey ho here she goes, Either a little too high or a little too low-" (Robbie Williams)_

_ "Come here, Rude boy, boy ,Can you get it up ,Come here, Rude boy, boy, Is you big enough, Take it, take it-" (Rihanna)_

_"Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it-" (Rihanna)_

"Like a virgin, Touched for the very first time-" (Madonna)

_"Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world, Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love-" (Rihanna)_

"Rose and i think we should, eat something. You wanna come?" Alice whispered in my ear.

i took my attention away from the small group to Alice, "Yeah, I'm a little hungry actually, where are we going?"

We started walking out of the little bar to our car - well, its actually Rose's car. We got to a small restaurant and ordered our dinner. I looked at the door, and saw _her._ I nudged Alice a little.

"What?" she asked.

i pointed my finger to where _she _was standing. "I thought _she_ was in New York."

Alice snorted, "i knew she would be back, she never gave me the pay back that she said i deserve."

i frowned "Its not like she could do anything about it, your pregnant after all."

Alice snorted, again "Do you think she care's? she hates me! and you! she would just love to push us down the stairs."

"Do you think she knows who it was?" i asked, worriedly

Alice cocked her head, still staring at _her_ "She's not stupid or blind, Bella. She defiantly saw us."

i was looking at _her_ too "Didn't why didn't she tell the police?"

Alice rolled her eyes "So she could get her own revenge? or she is just stupid."

"But it was an accident! We didn't know it would actually hurt her!" Rose hissed

i looked at Rose "Do you think_ she_ cares?"

Rose shock her head. _Her _and _her_ friends sat down at a table far away from us. i don't think _she _noticed us just yet. if she did i would be lying on this very table dead pouring with blood.

I swear we never actually meant to hurt her, we really didn't. its not our fault. However she really did deserve it all. She used to bully me all the time, since primary (elementary) school to high school, she used to make it feel like hell and she was in most of my classes and she ONLY picked on me.

That not fair, not even for a bully. Alice and Rose only wanted to help me, they didn't actually want _that_ to happen to her. it was just a joke, nothing, else a harmless joke.

At least it started as a joke ...

"I cant stay here. Not with her here!" i said

"But what about the food?" Asked Rose

i shock my head "Your right, i just need to get fresh air. I'll be back in a sec."

i stood up and walked out. the fresh air didn't help much, it usually doesn't when your getting your fresh air beside the Dumpster.

"Bella, darling, you haven't changed a bit, i think you lost weight," there it was. that squeaky devilish little voice.

i looked behind me and there _she_ was. "Its my _boyfriends_ credit, you know, we got a little hot under the covers, i'm sure, you know what that feels like. Oh, wait no you don't after your incident," i said. WIN.

her smile disappeared, giving me a murderous look, "How much did you beg before he gave in?"

"As i said, he's my boyfriend and i didn't need to beg. I'm not like you, people don't get disgusted by my body like they do with yours." i smirked.

"He was probably desperate," she glared, i glared too.

"Oh my god! who do we have here? Your braver than i thought, no one with a sane mind would come anywhere near us, but here you are," Alice mocked.

"Here come's Alice, the hero fighting all of Bella's fight's, just like old times," she snickered.

"You know when people care for each other they do that," i said.

She was about to speak when her eyes caught something behind me. i slowly turned. Edward.

Okay, now this is creepy. ow does he always appear when i want to kill someone?

"What ware you doing here?" i asked him, slowly.

"Alice called," he said

i rolled my eyes, turning back to _her_. she was staring at Edward eyes wide lips parted.

her eyes were glowing "Hi, I'm Bella's friend, and you?"

i replied for him "That's Edward, my boyfriend and the father of my child," i smiled, victory.

her eyes widened "You slept with him?" she asked, shocked

i rolled my eyes "No, the baby magically appeared in my stomach."

**A/N hope you like it :) **

**i know what mini-Bella will be called but i'm still not sure on mini-Alice, can anyone think of a name that's s Alice? i have a name in mind but i don't think it would really suit :/ a little help plz?**

**who do you think ****_she_**** is? i was careful not to give a clue hope i did it well **

**review plz :) i love them so much :))))**


	15. Bald Story

**A/N I'm going to update every Friday from now on due to school etc etc**

**hope you enjoy :)**

Bella – 30 months

Alice – 32 months

"Will you stop giving me sarcastic, answers and just be serious?" she asked

I smiled "I will stop giving sarcastic answers when you stop asking stupid questions."

She rolled her eyes "What was the last stupid thing I asked?"

Alice giggled "'You slept with him?' sound familiar?" I asked.

"You look like a pig and he is still with you, how is that possible?" she asked, bitterly.

My voice turned cold, full with venom "Because my hair's pretty without a wig," I gave her a devilish smile.

Alice quickly chippered "Edward! Take her home! Now! It's not good for her or for the baby!"

I tried to calm my voice "No, I'm okay."

No one looked convinced. I wasn't sure I was even convinced. Edward grabbed my hand gently and pulled me away without a word. When we got in the car I kept huffing until Edward looked at me. "What?!" I snapped.

"Who was that?" he asked, concerned.

I looked down at my hands, fiddling with the bottom of my shirt, "Er, em. She's a girl from junior year."

"You didn't look like you really wanted her to be there," he noted.

He started the car, in a matter of minutes we were home. The ride was rather silent, none of us talked. I think he was just waiting for me to calm down a bit … I think.

And that's what he did. He took a long nap with me, not saying a word about tonight. I really didn't want to bother him with all my life problems. He could live without knowing.

I haven't talked to anyone about the accident, not even my parents. No one knows who done that to her but everyone thinks that she knows but she's being threatened, so that's why she didn't say anything. But that's not the case, I know what happened that night and I know who done it. But we agreed not to tell anyone, we couldn't risk getting caught! We couldn't get thrown out of school so it was our only choice.

She was sent to a hair removal session 2 times a month because all her hair got burnt by it. But she still had hair but it wouldn't have been able to grow out properly if she was left that way. So they had ALL the hair removed from her head. The people who found her after the accident took pictures of her head and they somehow got out which led to everyone seeing what had happened to her. She was forced to move to New York, everyone was calling her names and making fun of her. I couldn't blame them, the girl was a freak show but if they knew who done that to her they would hate us and I'm already hated enough by her so I don't need any more hate.

As soon as I'm back in school I'm expecting to get more hate, for you know, the baby and everything. Because I got pregnant in the summer holidays, I was 2 months along already and there was no point in gong back. But I know I would have been bullied for getting pregnant if I did have to go back.

Especially if she is back in school I won't survive a week with her around. But who can blame her? She has no friends; no one likes her so she has to do something in her spear time. But I wish she didn't waist her spear time on me. It's the world's biggest torture.

Edward didn't ask or say anything, until …

"Bella, who was that girl?" he asked, concerned.

"Nobody, she's nobody," I noted.

"What did she do to you? You can tell me anything. Did she hurt you?" he asked, worried.

"She didn't physically hurt me." I sighed; this is going to be one long conversation. "She bullied me since I was 7. She never really liked me; she always called me names and talked about me with the other girls. I used to be the girl who eat with her sister and her sisters friend at lunch, the girl who every boy stayed away from, because she was a little over weight.

"That girl was me! All since, primary (elementary) school up till 2 years ago. 2 years ago, there that night she got what she deserved and I don't regret any of it," traitor tears rolled down my cheeks as my voice sounded weak.

Edward whipped away the tears with the back of his hand; he looked so worried and concerned for me. "Why? What happened 2 years ago?"

I smiled to myself, remembering that night. "Oh, one day she took it too far. She threw all my clothes out the window of my dorm room and all my clothes ended up scattered all over the football pitch and I was left with the clothes on me. I called Alice, after; she told me we are going to get her back! We were planning to get a special dye Alice and Rose learnt how to make in science class. It was supposed to colour whatever it touched. But Alice and Rose were never good at science and we of course didn't try it out before we used it, we thought she was going to have lime green hair when she woke up. It didn't turn lime green as it should; instead it burned most of her hair. It didn't burn all, but it completely burned one side, so she was left with one half blonde the other bald. The next day, she was taken out of the school, no one heard from her, we thought maybe the dye worked too well and her hair stayed green. But, no, her roommate took a picture of her the night she was brought away – she hated her as well so she would do anything to ruin her- so she texted every person in the school. The picture reached us and we were shocked we never intended to do anything bad to her, well, nothing like that."

He nodded, understandingly. "Tell me, is her name- by any chance – Lauren Mallory?"

Now, I'm confused. How would he know Lauren? He probably never met her before, not the way Lauren acted around him last night. I opened my mouth then shout it again as no words came out.

"Emmett, once told me that one of his friends always got bullied and once his friend played a joke on the girl who bullied her and the girl who bullied her ended up bald. I never knew it was you, I thought it was someone else but I never would have thought you would be able to do anything like that I also never would have thought you would be bullied you are the most sweetest and kindest girl I have ever met."

He kissed the tip of my nose "Well, actually it was her own fault she turned bald. I mean the part the burned would never would have grown out again so she was given the option of getting hair removal or get a hair transplant. So she could have easily got new hair but no she got it all removed."

Edward laughed "I'm sorry, but that's just too funny not to laugh at. Who would do that?"

I giggled, "She is the most stupid person ever, I don't think she even knew what she was talking about at the time. But I guess she can have whatever hair she wants now, you know, she has to wear a wig or she is all bald."

He slowly nodded "But that still doesn't explain why she would rather be bald then have hair."

"I guess that a good point," I said, giggling.

He turned serious "Do you want me to talk to her?"

I shook my head slowly, "I think, Alice, beat you on that last night. I think as soon as we left, Alice and Rose took her apart with their words. They hate her as much as I do, and they hate her so much that they would leave her bleeding behind a dumpster." I giggled.

"I don't want you to talk to her again, at least not till you gave birth, okay?" he asked, hopefully.

I couldn't really avoid her when I got back to school. Sure, that does not gonna happen till next year. I can't go back while I'm nearly 8 months and when the baby is born I can have up to 9 months off school to help take care of my baby girl.

When I imagine what my baby would look like I can't help picturing a little baby with big green eyes and short brown-bronze hair. I really hope she gets her dads eyes and hair because if she does she won't have to move a finger, the men will do everything for her. Maybe that won't happen but I know whatever she is going to look like there will always be one man in her life that she will always be loved by.

"Have you, thought what her name's going to be?" I wondered out loud.

"What?" he asked. He was confused about my sudden change in subject.

"What would you like to call our baby? Have you thought about it? I haven't really but I was just wondering if you have?" I asked, in a small voice.

He smiled, warmly at me. "Not much, I couldn't really imagine her as … anything more than my little girl. I just can't put a name to her, not yet, I think I need to see her first to give her a name, don't you think?"

"That's quite exactly what I was thinking," I giggled.

"Good, were on the same page," he said.

"I hope she gets your hair … and eyes" I giggled

"Why would anyone want my hair? You would be that cruel to your own daughter? Do you how much trouble I have with it?" he said.

I giggled, even harder "Beauty is pain, hasn't anyone ever tell you that?" I rolled my eyes "Besides I was talking about the colour not the actual hair. But I have to say the hair is your charm."

He narrowed his eyes "So what you're saying is that if I cut my hair I would lose all my charm?"

I thought about that for a minute, "Not all, but you would lose lots your lucky you have a way with words." I winked.

He snorted "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, c'mon, you could give a girl an orgasm, just by saying 'hello, beautiful'" I said in the best Edward impression I could manage. I failed.

"Hello, beautiful," he said.

Okay, I can't miss my chance. Go for it Bella. I pretended to have an orgasm, like screaming and all.

"I can't help myself, Edward, you're so good." I screamed

He cocked his head "Ha-ha, very funny. Just out curiosity, would you do that every time if I did what?"

I innocently said "What do you mean? Say what? Sorry I think I blacked out for a sec there I was lost in pleasure." I said in the most girlish voice I could manage while fanning my self with my hand.

"Sometimes, its hard to believe you're only 16 but when you do things like that, I think you can pull it off." He poked the tip of my nose with his index finger.

"Two can play that game. I want you to take me to the movies, no, I got a better idea, rent out the cinema, get chocolate and red wine. Perfect!" I chippered.

"Demanding much?" he mocked

"I'm only 16, I only want what every 16 year old girl dreams off." I said innocently,

"Fine, you're a 16 year old with a 20 year olds mind," he said.

I made a face "Now, that's just offensive," I giggled.

**A/N I'm not gonna lie, that actually happened to a girl in my class ... her whole hair got burnt off but hers was due to fire :L i felt really sorry for her. so anyway i hoped you enjoyed it:) and as i said ^^ i wont be updating till next Friday. **

**review plz :)**


	16. Parental Guidance

Bella – 32 months

Alice – 34 months

My phone vibrated, for the 13th time today. And all, 13 times I didn't answer. Because it was … MY MOTHER.

I really did miss her, but she was the one who threw me out in the first place, so I have all my rights to mad at her.

I was about to press 'decline' but my finger stopped. "You're, gonna regret this, Bella," I mumbled to myself. I pressed 'Answer'

"What, do you want?" I asked.

"I just … I need to talk to you! I miss you so much. I could, forgive you. I will. Just … I need to talk to you." She begged.

Why would I need her to forgive me? And for what? I haven't done anything wrong.

"Wait! What are you forgiving me for exactly?" I asked.

"Oh, sweetie, I know you made a mistake. You shouldn't have to live with that mistake. You shouldn't have to feel the guilt, I felt when I had your sister-" I cut her off before she could finish.

"So, what you're saying to me is that you regret having, Alice? What kind of a mother are you?" I mocked "Wait, I know the answer you don't have to answer, it! You're the mother who doesn't give a crap about anything! You threw out your two daughters the time they needed you most! And now you're telling them to give up the little life they are caring under their heart?"

"I know, what it's like to have a child while you're young, it ruins, EVERYTHING! I'm just looking out for you two," she shouted.

"No you're not," I said, and with that I hung up the phone.

My mom is so ridiculous! She doesn't understand that we're not her. We can appreciate our lives with our children.

She always told me I should go out more and when I did go out and had the best night of my life, she called it a mistake. A mistake that needed taking care off. But no I won't let her do that!

I felt two strong arms circle around my waist "You okay?" he whispered.

I sighed "As okay, as I can get."

"If you know what she wants to talk to you about then why do you even answer her?"

"Because, she's my mom and I love her. No matter what she done or does she will always be my mom. And the worst thing about that is I can't do anything about it." Oh, no! I'm getting emotional. I felt my eyes watering up.

Whenever I got emotional like this, I would cry nonstop. Stupid Hormones.

"How can you still love her? After something like that, no one would be surprised if you hated her," he stroked my cheek, with the tips of his finger.

"It wasn't always like this, you know. We used to have a really good mother daughter relationship. I pulled more to my mom, while Alice was more of a daddy's little girl." I smiled.

"My mom was always there, for me. She was there when I went through puberty and my bot troubles. I suppose every girl mom is there for them at that stage but I was such a pain in the ass.

"I once, painted our dog, muffin, blue. I was around five, and I hated that thing, he was my sisters and always slept through the day. Alice and I got bored of him like lightning, so he was left for my dad to take care off.

"I remember, every time Alice fall into the toilet, I would run to take a picture of her and she would cry over it all the time until I had to delete it. My mom always created copies for me; I would always bribe her, with them." I giggled, at the memory.

"So, is your mom like this … because you're pregnant?" he asked.

We walked to the living room and sat on the couch, talking.

"She started being this way when, Alice moved out. She was really angry and upset when she left. She thought that Alice was dropping her life and leaving behind her, her future. I think she just found it easier, to just take it out on me." I stared out the window.

"Why, did Alice leave in the first place?" he asked.

I lifted my shoulders up and then dropped them.

"I don't know. I was planning to leave … but she came back. I always loved Alice; she was my number one supporter. I think she was just fed up with my mom. Alice started making her own decisions in life; she wanted to become a wedding planner.

"When we were little she would always talk about her big day. My mom thought that was stupid, she told her that was just a stupid dream and she should wake up and get a real job." I said.

"I can actually imagine Alice, planning weddings. She would be good at it, I have to say. Every occasion she gets she loves to plan." He smiled, sweetly at me.

"I know. If you would ask her she would so deny it but when we were little she was a little tomboy," I said.

"Alice? The same Alice who can't go a day without buying something was a tomboy when she was a little girl?" he seemed shocked.

I nodded my head. "She used to go fishing with my dad all the time. She would play in the mud when it rained outside and then come in with mud all over her, my mom went crazy on her all the time." I said.

"And you were a girly girl, I guess?" he teased.

I cocked my head to the side "Not exactly, I hated girly things but I was more of a girly girl-ish tomboy-ish type of girl. I was both mixed together.

He crossed his hand over his chest "What kind of boy troubles did you have?"

I giggled "Why are you asking."

"Simple, curiosity?" he asked innocently.

I put on my girly voice "Well, I was totally in love with this guy! He was super cute. But he had a girlfriend, sadly. And this girl turned out to be my sister's best friend. You'll never guess what his name, he was called Emmett Cullen. But then he became a smaller version of, hulk, and honestly that's not my type."

"You had a crush on my brother?" he asked, shocked.

I laughed at his expression "No! I didn't even go to the same school Emmett and you went to. So there was like no chance I would have ever met you, anyway I was a stay home girl who would have her nose ducked in a book."

"What, happened to that girl?"

"She got knocked up by her boyfriend," I said, in total seriousness.

"He sounds, cool." He said.

I rolled my eyes.

**A/N hope you like it :) review please :) **


	17. IMPORTANT

i know everyone thought this is a new chapter but I'm sorry to say it isn't ... but don't worry that doesn't mean there wont be ...

I'm so sorry guys but my laptop is getting fixed and I wont have it back for a while.

for now I'm stuck with the one my parents own and I honestly do not want them reading so I wont update until its fixed.

I'm sorry again :L I was also starting a new story but I was told that some of my things might get deleted so i guess that's the end of that.

Everyone please bare with me until I get it back.

I will continue to write the next chapter but only on a notebook/paper.

thanks everyone for your wonderful review, I love them so much :D

P.S I'm really sorry ... again


	18. TeenyLexi

**A/N I'm dedicating this chapter to Abigail M. Hope you like it :) i can't wait to read your fanfic :) for anyone who is wondering. No my laptop still isn't fixed so right now I'm writing on the one my parents own. So everyone should thank Abigail M for this chapter :)**

* * *

Bella - 34 weeks

Alice - 36 weeks

* * *

"Breath, Alice! Breath in and out." I tried my hardest to get her to calm down. Its not as easy as I thought it would be.

I should just give up. Who am I kidding?

That's going to be me shortly. I know, I'm going to be a thousand times worse.

Yeah, Alice, wasn't a pretty site when she is screaming for her life, clutching your hands until they look purple.

Who would have thought? All she needed was to get pregnant, now everyone seen her worst side.

Alice, was red ... every where. I swear, she was red from head to toe. I saw her in her worst days before but ... not this bad.

She was squeezing my hand, so hard I couldn't feel the pain any more. She had her other hand clinging to Jasper's shirt.

I felt sorry for the poor guy.

We were in Rose's car, driving to the nearest hospital. I was in the back with Alice and Jasper, which left Rose to drive. Damn I was jealous. She just sat there all relaxed, glancing in the re-view mirror every once in a while.

"How could you? I hate you, Jasper Hale! I hate you sooooo much!" she screamed through the whole ride.

Jasper looked horrified. "Don't worry, she might say that now but you are going to be the third person to hold the baby." I smiled, reassuringly yet teasing.

"Don't you mean the first or second?" he looked confused.

"No." I rolled my eyes. "Obviously, the doctor is going to be the first person. Unless you want to scoop the baby out yourself. Well, then go ahead." I nodded towards Alice who was trying her hardest not she scream.

"I'll pass." he said.

"I had a feeling you would say that." I smiled.

"Hello? sorry, to interrupt, your tea party but I'm kinda getting a strange feeling to push!" Alice shouted.

What? No, she cant give birth in the car! I don't have a clue how this thing works and I don't think Jasper nor Rosalie do either.

I panicked, "Alice, you cant give birth right here! Just keep it at least a little while, till we get there. Please." I begged.

She turned to me with mocking eyes. "Sure. You wanna tell me how exactly I'm going to do that?" she asked.

I bit on my lower lip. "Why couldn't you go into labour after I got home?" I started shaking my head.

I would be sitting in Edwards car, right now if i just went home 10 minutes earlier.

I love Alice, I want to be there to help her through this. But if she hasn't noticed yet, I was in the exact same position.

Then, all of a sudden Alice was in tears. Crying, crying and more crying. she wasn't screaming or shouting any more. Just, crying.

I looked at Jasper confused. He shrugged. He tried to comfort her but how do you comfort someone when you don't know what their problem was?

I felt like crying, too. This whole thing had was making the hormones react.

I tried my hardest not to cry. Well ... it doesn't work like that. I was in tears.

Jasper sighed. "Great, that's all I needed.

I took off my flats and hit his arm with it.

"You, know I'm here too." Rose looked offended.

I whipped my tears away. "But, you already had your baby! You don't have to go through this again!"

I couldn't imagine anything worse. The look Alice had told me, its going to get worse.

We finally arrived at the hospital. Alice was in the delivery room with Jasper. I could have stayed with them but I wasn't feeling the best.

The whole family was here for them. Esme was sitting in-between Carlisle and Emmett. Rose was snuggling into Emmett, slightly dozing off. I had my head rested against Edward's shoulder.

"She should really hurry up, I'm starving." I whispered.

Edward, chuckled "I thought you went to the movies with the girls?"

"That was like-" I quickly counted on my fingers. "2 hours ago." I whined.

Everyone could hear, Alice's screams in the waiting area, thing. I'm glad I wasn't around when she was a baby, I wouldn't of slept at night.

I remembered, I seen a vending machine. I was about to get up, but my giant belly resisted. I groaned. "Foooooooooooooooooood?" I whined to Edward.

The screaming stopped. A nurse came out. She put on a fake smile "She had the baby." she said calmly.

"When can we see her and the baby?" Esme asked eagerly.

"She can only have family member's for now," she said.

I slowly raised my hand in the air and said "I'm her sister."

She looked really surprised. I know that I looked nothing like Alice, but its still a little upsetting when people think she's prettier than me. When I was little i was sure I was adopted. But then I became 14. I realized me and my sister had more in common then I would have ever thought.

_Flash back xxxxxx_

_I was sitting on the living room sofa, you know minding my business. I didn't know Alice, would be home. I thought I was alone. I should check more often. She's a sneaky one._

_"You are so pathetic." she stated._

_Hello? I have feelings too._

_I wonder why I'm pathetic this time? Last time it was because I was doing my homework when Strictly was on._

_Come on. She was just making excuses so she can call me stupid. _

_She walk over, sitting on the sofa beside me. "Honey, YOU look pathetic. You need a makeover. You look like a little nerd. You are a little nerd. None of my sisters can look like a nerd. Understand?" she asked. _

_She was chewing her - usual - pink gum, noisily. She kept playing with her long black curls, glaring at me. My mom finally let her get her hair dip dyed red. She was dying to get her hair coloured red but my mom clearly stated 'NO' but she was now 18 so she could do whatever she wanted. My mom threatened to kick her out if she got her hair dyed._

_"You only have one sister." i stated, looking at her outfit. How did my mom miss that?_

_She was wearing the clothes she usually packs in her bag so she can get changed in school. Her black skin tight leggings with her with her neon pink shirt. I'm serious that think glows in the dark._

_"I know. As, much as I want to deny it DNA test can prove it. So, what do you say?" She glared with really scary looking eyes._

_"You want to give me a makeover? I haven't lost my mind, you know." I turned away from her, grabbing the book on the coffee table._

_"Honey, We could do this the easy way or the hard way. You choose." she smiled, devilishly._

_"You will never take me alive!" I shouted. I got up and was about to make my grand exit when Rosalie Stopped me._

_"Hey! Hey! Hey! where do you think you're going missy?" she smirked._

_I looked between them. _

_Shit!_

_I groaned. They took hold of my arms and pulled me to Alice's room._

_WOW! I haven't been in here since I was seven. And I had to sneak in to get her window open._

_I used to be covered in PINK! Like everything! _

_Now? It was all ... it was still pink but it was a much darker pink. It actually looked nice. Her room was always bright but now its all dark. _

_"Sit!" they ordered. I sat on the chair in front of her desk. All I remember was hearing the load music and them touching my face. None stop!_

_I was sitting there for about an hour before they told me they were finished. I opened my eyes. I couldn't believe what I saw. My lips where light pink, my cheeks slightly pink and my eyes weren't over the top. I actually looked good. It looked amazing! _

_"Wow." I mouthed._

_Rose and Alice high fived each other. "We did it. Alice, we have officially cracked Bella!" she giggled._

_I rolled my eyes._

_"I can feel a good relationship forming here." and with that she gave ma hug then she warned "If you dare rub it off, I'll kill you!" _

_end of flash back_

"He's my brother." Rose did the same.

Emmett suddenly looked up happy "I'm his brother-in-law?" he asked hopefully.

the nurse was informed 5 minutes later that Alice could have visitors. Was that necessary? They could've just let us all in at the start.

As we walked in through the door i could see Alice on that weird table that looked awfully uncomfortable. She a had a pink blanket in her hands. I walked over I couldn't see the baby. I was, too, far.

I knelled down beside her. I had a big grin spread across my face, I knew it! The baby had little rosy cheeks,blonde hair and light blue eyes. She looked a lot like Jasper but she reminded me more of Alice.

Alice smiled. "Do you want to hold her?" she asked.

I nodded, she handed me the little girl. She was very small, not too small but still small. She snuggled against me a little and fall a sleep.

"What did you name her?" I asked. I just realised I should know what my nieces name is.

"Alexa." She said.

I stroked her right cheek with my fingers "Well, hello Miss Alexa." i said, in that voice you always use when your around children.

* * *

**A/N Hope everyone like it :) **

**thanks to ** **Ski74 for the name :) **

**I wanted to write down the 'birth' but then I thought about it and realised I don't know it actually feels like to witness a real birth (I'm only a child I have no idea how it actually feels) i know how it all basically goes down. I watch a lot of 'One born every minute' and 'I didn't know I was pregnant' **

**I have to do a lot of research for the next chapter. I can't say what for. Its a surprise. All I can say is get ready for some bitch wars **

**love ya all xxxx**

**review plz!**


	19. Its Your Fault!

**So, guess what? Today starts my Easter holiday! Yay, I'm so happy. If everything goes to plan I will be able to update everyday (But might not) So, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it :) its for my friend Jessica (JessicaTheTwilighter) she's reading my story, too, and half was her idea and half was mine.**

* * *

The last two weeks where actually pretty normal. Everyone stayed home. No one disturbed me and Edward. It was heaven. Who would have thought Alice and Rose could actually disappear? Not me!

I was having all kinds of weird carvings for chocolate. I blame my mother. She always give me chocolate when i was a kid. I sent whoever I could to get me some. It didn't always work. Beside's that I slept all day ... on the sofa, bed and even the floor.

I seen Alice once since she came out of the hospital. That was only because she was my sister, and it was nice that I could actually get to see her. As my niece, not as Alice's daughter.

I sighed. All this thinking of babies makes me want to have mine, even more. I looked at my big belly, "You better hurry up! I cant take this any more." I groaned.

I. WILL. NEVER. EVER. GET. PREGNANT. AGAIN!

I hate it! I admit it! I hate being pregnant. All the mood swings; the uncontrollable crying, laughing, anger and happiness. Although, I'm not going to complain about my personal servant, Edward.

I felt a sharp pain in my back. And another and another. I groaned. "I didn't mean it so literately!" I said to my belly, panicking. I felt another sharp pain in my back and let my head fall back.

Maybe, I shouldn't talk to my over grown stomach so much. It actually started listening. Damn, she's one smart baby.

Another pain in the back get back down to Earth. I looked for my phone, and saw it of the coffee table; 15 inches away from me. I tried my hardest to reach but the pain stopped my progress. I took in two deep breath trying to steady and calm myself. I quickly snatched my phone. Success

I dialled the familiar number, he picked up after the second ring.

"Bella, I swear if you're hungry-" I cut him of.

"I wish it was just food!" I hissed.

"You okay? What's wrong?" he asked, now concerned.

"Get home now!" I shouted

"Why?" He asked, panicked.

"You know the sofa is comfortable but I don't want to give birth on it." I groaned.

"WHAT?!" he sounded horrified "Are you serious? You're early Bella!"

"I know but so was Alice and she has a beautiful healthy baby." I said.

I had another sharp pain and I cried out.

"I'm on my way." he said and hung up.

_breath in breath out, breath in breath out_ I told myself.

I was doing really well - well, at least better than Alice - I tried to calm my breathing down but I couldn't crying out when I get pre-contractions. Edward worried the whole ride to the hospital I think he's more worried then me and I'm the one who has to give birth to her. As we got to the hospital I was asked some question and then sent to a room, and told to lay down on the bed and wait.

The contractions were getting worse and worse, every time I would moan and groan or cry out. Edward called Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle straight i was I'm the room. It seemed like everyone wanted to see me; and regretted it straight after. If someone came in I would scream at them or say really mean things that i would never dear say to there face. I have to remember to send everyone a 'sorry I was rude when I went into labour' card.

the doctor - Dr. Williams - came in every 10 minutes to check on me. It felt much more comfortable with a female doctor, well at least that's what Rose told me. She said, 'It will feel weird if a dude is toughing your vagina, so whet ever it takes get a girl doctor' honestly, I think its even weirder when a girl is looking at your vagina but I learnt not to argue with Rose.

Dr. Williams walked in through the door for the . . . I don't know I stopped counting after the 13th time. She had a big happy smile as she checked how far along I was.

"You're about 7 centimetres, darling about another half an hour." she gave an encouraging smile.

"Nooooo," I moaned.

"Come, on Bella. Half an hour, how hard can it be?" he asked.

I gave him the evil eyes. "You wanna try? I more then willing to swap."

Edward looked at Dr. Williams, helplessly "Please," he pleaded "Don't leave me alone with her."

I felt a deep pain in my back and dug my nails into Edwards hand, and he fall to his knees. "This is your fault. Now you get to suffer with me."

Dr. Williams let out a low laugh and shook her head. "You two are a very interesting couple."

"I know right?" I asked sarcastically.

"So how are you feeling, Bella?" she asked, causally.

"Is that a serious question?" I asked, lazily.

"Bella, this is my job, I have to ask you." she said.

I groaned, "I feel like shit! I'm tiered but I'm not, I want eat but I'm not hungry, I want to murder him and hug him at the same time and I need to pee!" I shouted.

"I love you, too." Edward sighed.

"Don't even open your mouth," I growled, shooting him daggers.

Not that I regretted anything but i would love to skip the part where the baby actually comes out.

_20 minutes later_

"Well, Bella you're 9 and a half centimetres along so I think we can get started." She said.

I put my hands in the air saying "Finally."

I could of swore I saw Edward was praying to the gods. Jerk.

"Okay, when you're ready . . . Push." she said.

Right on cue, I started pushing without hesitation. It hurt so much and screamed out as my head fall back.

"3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . Push!"

I pushed again. Harder. I was panting and had trouble breathing.

"Once, more I can see the head. Bella on 3, 1 . . . 2 . . . 3."

I pushed so hard I think pushed out all my vital organs. Then there was a sudden release. I fall flat against the bad trying to catch my breath and panting. Hard. I tried to speak but nothing came out, I tried to open my eyes but they were to heavy.

"Where . . . why isn't she . . . crying?" I managed to get out between breaths.

I tried to open my eyes, and scanned the room. Everything was blurry at first. "Edward?" I whispered.

Nothing. Silence.

"What happened?" I asked, getting worried.

then I heard it. My baby girl started to cry.

I felt Edward kiss the top of my head. "Everything is fine." He whispered.

**Don't look at me like that. I know I left you wonder what the baby's called and what she looks like. Let me a-sure you that the baby is alive - i would never be able to kill a baby not even in a story- so I hope every one is ready for the next chapter. I know I said that there's going to be a bitch war but I wanted to dedicate this chapter to Bella. The next chapter is going to be broke into 3 parts 1. _ 6 month 2. _ 3 years old 3. _ 11 years old. **

**Its going to be a really really long chapter so its going to take me a while to write so I'm sorry about that. And in the next chapter Lauren WILL appear, more than once.**

**I would love to continue this story but I think its time to finish it off but I cant finish with out you actually meeting miniBella - I'm not that mean - and you will also see the special bonding the three little girls make :) its going to be really cute+funny so get ready.**

**I want to say thank you to everyone who reviews and for every one who Favorited or follows my story :D I honestly couldn't do it with out you :)**

**review what you thought :) plz? (Although I'm really scared to read them) **


	20. Thank You

I'm very very very very very very very sorry but I can't finish of this storey :( because I have so much homework that I'm basically doing homework until I go to bed.

I couldn't get to the laptop all week and I only have it for an hour now (I wont be able to finish of in an hour)

so I'm really sorry

I really wanted to finish it off but I never got the chance to

But I **might** do a sequel to this storey where you can get to know Bella's baby.

But I might not get a chance to but I'll try my hardest to make that happen

I just want to say thank you to

**Natasha8228**

**teamedward6011**

**RobstenLover93**

**JessicaTheTwilighter**

**Abzidoodle99**

**psychovampirefreak**

**Tsaga99 **

**Ski74**

Abigail M

yemDSB

cullenmonkey77

Hope Edwards

DizzyIzzyCullen

Museabook

Rabecka99

romanceaholic

myhubbyissoedward

LishyPeachy15

melissamary55

xodreamalittledreamxo

for your beautiful reviews honestly I wouldn't of been able to get this far without your support

hopefully I can make the sequel happen

so again thanks to everyone and I love you all xxxxxxxxx


End file.
